The present invention generally relates to a closure system and methods for an orthotic device, and more particularly to an orthotic device closure system having a take-up element for adjusting a cord length within the closure system.
An orthotic device or orthosis (commonly known as a brace or splint) is an orthopedic device that is typically applied to the limb or body. Among other things, the purpose can be to provide support, protection, pain reduction and/or replacement of lost function.
In this regard, a common method of alleviating pain in people suffering from back pain or injuries and promoting healing in post-operative back surgery patients is to stabilize the spine by means of an orthosis, such as a brace. There are a large variety of braces available depending on the diagnosis and physical needs of the individual. These devices include a multitude of construction materials and designs which can be snugly fitted around the patient's trunk and peripheral area such as the cervical and pelvic regions.
Such braces are effective in achieving spinal stability if worn properly and consistently. However, most patients have difficulty in manually adjusting the brace to fit tightly enough to provide adequate support and stability. This is especially true in the case of post-operative patients who are generally in pain and frequently lack sufficient strength to make the necessary adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,968, issued on Apr. 10, 2001 to Heinz et al. and assigned to BioCybemetics International of La Verne, Calif., describes a custom-fitted orthotic device which includes a pulley system that provides a mechanical advantage so as to require a minimal effort on the part or the patient when tightening the orthotic device around the torso, resulting in greater case of donning and doffing the device, ease of adjusting the device, comfort to the wearer of the device, and therefore greater patient compliance. The contents of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Although generally well suited for its intended purpose, further refinement of the Heinz et al. device, such as providing an improved closure system and methods for an orthotic device, is desirable. The present invention satisfies this and other needs, and provides further related advantages.